The problems befor the turnamate
by Shadow Fox
Summary: Ever wonder what it was like for Shin and Kabito hade to go thro befor the world turnamate.Let's just say it's one hell of a comedy and thats befor a comedian steps in.Read + review and enjoy.


DISCLAMER:YOU WON'T GET YOUR MONEY HERE BECAUSE I DO NOT MAKE MONEY OFF WHAT I DON'T OWN.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a nice peaceful clam day on kaioshin-kai.Until Kaioshin relised Babidi hade Buu.  
  
" Kabito we have a problem." Shin said as he walked up to him.  
  
" Well what is the problem?" Ha asked with great concern.  
  
" Babidi has Buu so we must go to earth,luckly a man named Goku who is dead is coming back and I have a bad feeling Babidi is going to send people to this turnamate.So we should go to the turnamate and find the people Babidi sent and meet Goku I know he will help us when the time comes.So lets go." Shin said happy that he was finaly going to get his ass off the planet.  
  
" I don't like this plan but ok." Kabito said as they teleported out.  
  
They teleport to the turnamate and look at all the people.  
  
" Well they all look like peaceful people." Kabito said as hey walked tward the regerstian place.All of a sudden people start to screem and run tward a plane that has just landed.Hercule and Videl walk out.  
  
" Yeaaaaaaaaaa." Hercule yells as his fans go nutts.  
  
" I'll take that back." Kabito said again looking at the people act crazy over Hercule.  
  
They walk out to the regesraiton both.  
  
" Hello we would like to enter the turnamate please." Shin politly said as he walked up.  
  
" You mean you would like to enter the jr turnamate for those 15 and under." The dude said.  
  
" No we want to enter the adult divson." Kabito corrected.  
  
" You can but this other fella dosent look like he is over 15 let alone ten." The other dude said.  
  
" For your information I am older the every one in this damn planet now enter me in your turanmate.I comand you." Shin said angerly.A bolt of lightning hit's the ground close to where the guy was sitting.  
  
" Ok ok ok Mr..." The guy said shaking.  
  
" Shin." He said calming down.  
  
" I am Kabito." He said getting ready to walk away.They do.  
  
They walk around for awhile until they hear a anoucement for all competers to meet in the fighting waiting area for the qalifieing test.When they get there.  
  
" Ok people this is a punching machine whoever gets the highest scores will go to the turnamate.And as world champion Hercule is automaticly gets a spot in the turnamate but just to show a modle score Hercule will show us a what he would normaly score." The reffery said.Hercule enters.  
  
" Yeaaaa.I am going to show you all what a real strong person would score." Hercule walks up to the punching Machine he gets a 137.People start to take pictures but then all the camras break.People have a confused look on there faces." Well all you other fighters try and get at least a 97 so can be a challenge." Hercule said as he walked out with lot's of fans following him.  
  
" Well he's ignorant." Shin said as he observed the fighters scores.His name is called and he scores a 199.Leving most of the croud in aww.Then Vegeta goes right after him.He punched the machine and it busted and went crashing into the back of a tree.The croude get's scared and step out of his way.  
  
" Umm please bear with us we will try to get the other machine in as soon as possibal." The reff dude said looking at the busted machine.Some people quit right there.  
  
" Well Kabito I think we,well you have a prob qalifying so I am going out to explor and you can just hang here.Okay." Shin said as he walked out to the stadium.At the time there was blimp with a giant big screen TV on it at the time they where showing a crappy movie about Hercule Shin decides to watch it.  
  
The movie starts.  
  
Cell is standing in the middle of a ring in the desert when super sayjin Goku walk in with the rest of the Z gang.  
  
" Hey theres Goku." Shin thought as the movie went on.  
  
" We will beat you Cell." Goku say as he walks up to cell.They start to fight.After a minute Goku falls to the ground.A few minutes later all of the Z fighters are on the ground.  
  
" We are so week we could not defet Cell." Goku said as he fell to the ground.  
  
" Now thats not true." Shin said allowed .Several people looked at him as if he where crazy.  
  
" Ha ha now I have beaten you and I will blow up the world." Cell says.  
  
" Wait there is still one more person you have to defet me." Hercule said as the croud cheers as he walks in.  
  
" You look strong here's my fireball." Cell says as his foot hits a red button witch causes a small explosion.  
  
" I am not fooled by your tricks are stupid and ..... stupid." He said as he walked in to the ring.  
  
"Here are my monster rays." Pushes a orange button on his foot and two chep spears cross at Hercules head.He grabes them and breacks them in half.Steps in the ring and they fight with some chep moves.Cell falls to his knees.  
  
" Oh no for I am scared.I give up." Cell says as putts his hands on his head.  
  
" No I will not let you live for you are a bad person and do not want to be good." Hercule says as he chops Cell into a mountain where he blows up.  
  
" He is so stong I could never beat him." Goku says as he gets up.  
  
" You can train with me and one day you may be as strong as I am." Hercule said as he pointed to Z team.  
  
" No I could never become as strong as you." Goku said back.  
  
" I wish I was him." Vegeta said as he got up.  
  
The end.The croud was chreeing madly.And the blimp flew off.  
  
" Now none of that is true I just saw Vegeta blow up the punching machine and I know for a fact that he isn't a weekling." Shin said in discust.  
  
" Hey you can't expect to talk about Hercule defeting Cell like that and get away with it ya know." A male voice said from behind shin.Shin looks and is face with a guy who looked about 16 and was whereing baggy black jeans sandles and a Linkon park shirt.he hade brown eyes and black hair.  
  
" Well that movie was a complet lie." Shin started.  
  
" Sure ,thats like saying the earth revoles around the moon.It dosent happen,it revoles around the sun as Hercule saved earth." The kidd said as he put his thumbs in the back pockets of his jeans.  
  
" Well thats your oppinion." Shin said getting ready to walk away.  
  
" Gee since when did the truth become a oppinion?" The kidd asked himself as he walked away.  
  
" He is odd." Shin said as he walked back down to see if the turnamate people have fixed the problem.he walks in too see alot of people have quit the turnamate at least fifty.And they still havent fixed the problem.  
  
" Our next match it's 15 year old Adasia vs 8 year old Trunks.Now some people think that some matches should be decied on age and size.We at the turnamate fell that size and age are not major matters in a fight but the skill of two fighters.Begin." They here the anoucer anouce.  
  
" Gee I know skill is important but I don't think a 8 year old is able to beat a 15 year old." Shin said but a minute later the anucer anouced again.  
  
" Adasia has been knocked out cold by Trunks.Trunks advancis."  
  
" How the heck ?" Shin asked himself as he walked up to Kabito.  
  
" So how it been going." Shin asked sounding board out of his mind.  
  
" I hope the man who busted the machine should get kicked out of the turnamate." Kabito said angerly.  
  
" Well if he is who I think he is he probly will come with us." Shin said sitting in the air indian style.  
  
" Well things are boring they let the little kidds fight and some people are real jercks.Like just a few minutes ago I ran accros this kidd who was just rude he said I was wrong about Hercule not defeting this Cell person when I know I was totaly right." Shin said kinda angry.  
  
" Well thats why most humans are ideots all they do is aggre with the whatever the others do so we should just play along even thoe we know the truth." Kabito said acting as if he where the wisest man in the universe.  
  
" Yhea maybe,thats how some other races do things infact the ones that do'nt are boring." Shin said as he sat back." Well humans are't that boring if they where they wouldent be having turnamates or movies or anything like that so they may be one of the best beings in the universe." Shin said as he raised his voice just a little.He hears someone claping slowly.  
  
" Good speech little dude." Pretends to wipe a tear off his eye." So what is this I hear abuot other races in the universe." The same kidd said as her walked up to Shin and Kabito.  
  
" Who are you?" Shin asked in discust.  
  
" I thought you would never get to that qestion it's like hi I think you've gone crazy with the Hercule tang but then you walk away with out let me introduce my self so then we run into one another.That is so werid." Shin looked at him with a angry look on his face." OK ok ok no need to go kill me over that." Shin look changes from bad to worse." Yea...... name is Chris but on stage every one calls me Sly guy." He said with a small smirk froming.  
  
" Stage?" Shin asked.  
  
" Damn you must be from some other planet or something where you don't get TV cause here on earth there anit nobody here who don't know my name." Chris said like Shin was totaly out of it.  
  
" Well I don't watch what you call TV because I have better things to do like watch the whole universe." Shin said as he stode up to Chris.  
  
" Dude your like weird if you say you watch the universe and your saying this to a comedian who is going on stage after the JR turnamate dude this is great mateiral thoe." Chris said almost laufing.  
  
" What are you talking about?" Shin said confused.  
  
" Dude you don't know well I just told you so if you truly want to know just go to the stadium and cheack out my little act.That is if you like comdey.Later." He walks out.  
  
During the intermission.  
  
" And now during our intermission we persent to you Sly Guy." Chris walks out to the center of the arena and the anoucer hands him the microphone.  
  
" Everybody say hi." Chris says in a dull manner.  
  
" Hi." The croud yells.  
  
" Now I'm high." Chris said as his voice got peppeyer.The croud laughs a little.  
  
" Well I tell ya today I saw alot of weird people.Like first I thought I hade lost it but today I saw a green pink and purple dude.So I'm like it's the green and pink and purple men.But wait it dosent stop there I just so happend to talk to some of these people.Like Veggie man.So I'm like hi and this guy...Muuu." Chris starts to make growling noises." Whats up?Muuu." Makes the growling noises again." And i 'm like gee now I know what people from the hood are like."The audiance laughs out loud.  
  
" And so I am talking to the purple dude next and this guy he was totaly out of it.He's Like I know for a fact that hercule did't defet Cell and that there are other races in the universe but he did't seem to know about TV.And I'm like it's your problem not mine." The Audiance roars in laugfter.Shin get's ready to blow a kai blast at Chris head.Kabito stops this a once and says " We kill him as a group not as one person."  
  
" Ok but purple and green people can't compare to the M gang.I ran into these guys with a M's on there foreheads and I'm like well theres the M gang and I could have sworn that there was some guy with a L on his forehead also.I don't even wan't to ask where the P gang is." Chris said sarcasticly the audiance is nearly in tears from all his jokes.  
  
" Well thats nothing at least the M gang looked like they hade some strength but there was this guy named mighty mask .He looked like he was the weekest man alive at first he looked like a ten year old.I took one look at this guy and I said to my self this guy cheated some how." Chris said now haveing the croud in the palm of his hands.  
  
" And finally the man who blew up the punching machin.So here I was looking at the scores of the people you look at a guy and you usally know what they are going to get.And then this little guy comes up and I'm thinking heres cone head.I wonder is it's going to be a 97 or 98.He punches the machine and i'm looking at it fly into the tree.And i'm like damn somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.And you know what the weird thing was you guys want to know?" Chris asked the croud cooly.  
  
" Yhea." They shot back  
  
" Ok the weird thing was almost every body quit right after.I came back 20 minutes later and there where like 15 peoploe left out of 184." The croud gose in another roar of laugfter." Thanks alot you guy have ben a great croud and enjoy the turnamate.Later." Chris said as he walked out as he did he handed the mic to the anoucer.  
  
" Give it up for Sly guy." The croud cheers as he leaves.Right after the show Chris fleas the stadium in fear of his life from the following people Shin,Kabito,Piccolo,Yamu,Spovitch, Vegeta,Trunks and Goten.  
  
" And well yall should know how the rest of the stroy goes." The Author anouces.  
  
The end. 


End file.
